Error
by Eriredia
Summary: El mayor error del ser humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón. Los años pasan para todos, los errores pesan lo mismo y el vacío nunca se achica cuando nunca se dice adiós con todas sus letras. One Shot para el Mes Aoki.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentados son fruto del talento y la imaginación de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. La historia, sin embargo, es mía. El prompt y el nombre del fic son de autoría y referentes al evento del _**Mes Aoki.**_

Créditos a _**Nayen**_ por la cita, que es de Benedetti.

_**Error**_

_El mayor error del ser humano,_

_Es intentar sacarse de la cabeza_

_Aquello que no sale del corazón._

•••

Su primer error fue creer que todo estaba resuelto, que ya que lo tenía no valía la pena seguir haciendo más. De ahí en adelante todo estaba hecho, escrito y jurado.

_Ególatra._

Aomine no perfilaba en las características de un hombre joven como los otros. Él, a su ver, era diferente y especial, lo que lo hacía invaluable y a la vez, intocable.

_Egoísta_

Su segundo error fue creer que Ryota se quedaría para aguantarlo.

Volvía de madrugada, otra vez, como muchas. Entró en el departamento y este estaba oscuro. Lo recorrió con la mirada cansada, con mucho esfuerzo antes de decidirse a prender la luz. Se había pasado la tarde y la noche en vela haciendo nada en las calles, buscando canchas vacías o llenas de gente para competir. Tropezó con la mesa de café que estaba en frente de la televisión y gruñó una maldición.

Encontró un papelito frente a él.

"_Feliz Aniversario. Otra vez."_

Decía. Estaba firmada por Kise y lo que estaba atrás era de su puño y letra. Le decía un montón de cosas que Daiki no leyó en realidad, sólo se dedicó a mirar las palabras como si estas flotaran frente a él, sin emoción. Al final del todo, había una despedida corta. Te deseo lo mejor, decía. Ojalá que crezcas, ponía.

_Pero yo no me voy a estancar porque tú no sepas qué es lo que harás. Te amo, pero no puedo._

_Perdona._

Aomine apretó los dientes y rompió el papel.

•••

Debía ser justo. Aomine tenía veintidós años y todavía no sabía a qué tren subirse. No que fuera cosa grave, estaba bien, a su ver, y a ver de muchos más a su edad el no tener claro todavía un camino. Era joven, tenía energía. Lo que carecía era de disposición y compromiso con nada. Se contentaba con echarse en su cama todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada.

No había querido entrar a la universidad, rechazando cada una de las fantásticas becas deportivas que estas ofrecían en los mejores establecimientos educacionales de Japón e incluso afuera. Tampoco había aceptado la invitación de la selección de básquetbol del país. Trabajaba, sí, a veces. Tampoco era como si fuese a morir de hambre por no contar con el dinero suficiente; eso y su madre lo llamaba todas las semanas para saber cómo estaban él, Ryota y su vida; que qué haría con su futuro.

Él le decía que ya lo arreglaría.

La nota de Kise le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Ryota ya no podía entrar a la Fuerza Aérea por su rodilla que sólo había empeorado durante la preparatoria. Tampoco había escogido una carrera en particular. Pero tenía el modelaje, y con aquello sabía que podía surgir, salir afuera, estudiar otras cosas, hablar nuevos idiomas y ahora que lo pensaba bien Daiki sabía que sólo había una cosa reteniéndolo donde estaba: Él mismo. Daiki lo estaba jalando hacia atrás y Kise ya se había aburrido de esperarlo y echar por la borda las innumerables oportunidades que tenía.

Era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

—¿Ya? ¿Y?

—Y que se fue sin decirme nada. Dejó una nota y se largó.

Kagami se rió de sus palabras y extendió las manos hacia él para recibir el balón y encestar de tres. Aomine lo vio ir y venir por la cancha mientras él se quedaba parado ahí, sin mover otro músculo más.

—Te podría sonar cruel, pero nosotros ya lo sabíamos —Daiki recibió el balón y se lo lanzó a la cara—. ¡Detente, vale, perdón! Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Kise estaba loco por irse y tomar la oportunidad de hacerse profesional en lo que fuera —declaró, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y tú? Aomine, eres mi amigo, pero estabas siendo egoísta.

Lo mismo le había dicho Kuroko cuando lo había llamado para contarle lo que había ocurrido, después de comprobar que en efecto las cosas de Ryota no estaban en su cuarto. No necesitaba que nadie más le repitiera lo equivocado que había estado.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga entonces? —Gruñó, echándose de espaldas en el suelo—. No tengo ni quiero nada que hacer, ¿entiendes? Tampoco me interesa jugar más básquet que el que pueda encontrar en las calles, es demasiado compromiso; paso.

Su amigo sostuvo la pelota frente a su rostro, casi a la altura de su nariz, amenazando con dejarla caer. Podría romperle la nariz y el idiota lo sabía. Frunció la boca, tratando de apartar el esférico y Kagami, por su lado, lo levantó para evitar que lo botara a otro lado. Cuando Daiki se cansó de mover los brazos para arrebatárselo, Taiga lo volvió a dejar donde estaba, amenazante contra su nariz, boca y dientes.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

—Una analogía —respondió. Aomine no entendió y dio señas de ello cliqueando la lengua—. Joder, una comparación.

—Sé lo que es una analogía, imbécil.

—La dejaré caer —amenazó—. Me refiero a que así es la vida, amigo. Así son los problemas. No importa cuánto los evadas, porque volverán, y será peor porque los enfrentarás cansado y sin ganas. ¿Ves a qué me refiero? —dijo, y finalmente dejó caer el balón sobre la frente del moreno, ganándose una sarta de florituras indecibles.

Aunque, lo gustara o no, Taiga tenía razón. Y Kuroko, y Takao, y Himuro, y Momoi, y cualquiera al que le preguntara o no su opinión. Estas sólo llegaban como bombas reventando contra sus costados, quemándolo con la intensidad de los reproches que Ryota jamás le había hecho y que sabía jamás le haría.

No había llamado, no había escrito un mensaje, un correo, nada.

Y así se mantuvo el resto de la temporada.

•••

Al final, pasó un año.

Un año completo sin Kise y mientras los días avanzaban sin descanso él se cansaba de mirar la cama vacía, el clóset medio lleno, los platos sin usar, el sillón de dos plazas cuyo vacío a veces era llenado por alguna compañía nocturna o alguno de sus amigos.

Trataba de no recordarlo en las cosas que hacía, en los girasoles que veía en las tiendas.

Pero no fue hasta que lo vio por todos lados un día que no reaccionó.

El tremendo éxito de Ryota Kise retumbaba en sus oídos cada vez que iba por la calle y encontraba una gigantografía, en los titulares de los diarios y las revistas de moda en cualquier parte a la que fuera. Ahora lo tenía hasta en la sopa. Él había avanzado, se había superado. Kise lo había superado a él. Lo hacía odiarse profundamente. Y odiaba más todavía que hubiera tenido razón al marcharse.

Ya no se podía evadir. Si no podía olvidarse de Ryota tendría que trabajar por ello.

Fue entonces que una mañana se levantó y en un arranque de orgullo y despecho renunció a su trabajo temporal para ir al cuerpo de policía de Tokio a presentar una petición de registro para cadetes. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que a los veintitrés años ya no encontraría algo que le gustara hacer en una carrera.

No sería fácil en lo absoluto. Debió vender el departamento —del que algún día arreglaría cuentas con Ryota, quizás no, ojalá no— para pagarse los estudios en la academia. Ni siquiera se despidió, de nada ni de nadie. Sólo tomó sus cosas un día y se fue para hacer las pruebas, seguro de que pasara lo que pasara, no volvería hasta haber hecho algo.

Por supuesto que tampoco se lo dijo a nadie. Pecó de infantil al no avisar, casi caprichoso. Pero él, pensó, era al menos adulto en lo básico como para saber que una vez que empezara lo que estaba por hacer no habría vuelta atrás. Era un idiota, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en por qué; algo en qué distraerse de todo, de todos y de esos ojos dorados que no tenía ganas de extrañar como lo hacía, de soñar como los soñaba.

Aomine caminó hacia el interior del recinto con su mala actitud y su bolso de viaje con las pocas cosas que había conservado al hombro, una pelota de básquetbol incluida. El lugar era enorme, todo un campamento digno de los cuerpos de policía del país. Parecía un recinto militar y eso lo intimidó.

No importa, pensó. Ya estaba ahí, ya había cedido al impulso de idiotez, ahora le tocaba asumir.

Los primeros problemas que tuvo fueron por su pésimo comportamiento que no tardó en ser corregido por tardes enteras de correr bajo la lluvia. Era durísimo, esclavizador. Ahora le tocaba evitar que la pelota le llegara en el rostro. Ya había invertido su tiempo y sus energías en estar ahí, no se podía echar atrás, la opción simplemente se le había escurrido de los dedos en el momento en que acabó su primer semestre y con él su periodo de prueba ya superado y aprobado para convertirse en alumno regular.

Recordaba haber recibido una sola visita, de su padre, que para empezar lo había abofeteado por irse sin decirlo, por casi darle un infarto a su madre y luego lo había abrazado por finalmente haber sentado cabeza.

—De una forma estúpida, pero supongo que así es como haces las cosas.

Daiki se reía.

Terminó sus dos años entre ir y venir desde la ciudad hasta lo que entre sus amigos del cuerpo llamaban La Ratonera. Había visto a sus amigos en lo suyo, siguiendo adelante como él debió hacerlo mucho antes, y finalmente lo soltaron con honores para ejercer en alguna de las varias estaciones de Tokio.

Por fortuna, había acabado agarrándole el gusto y el amor al oficio. Era bueno en la que hacía y sus años de básquetbol habían podido respaldar la condición física que necesitaba; se había ganado algunas cicatrices de las que estaba tremendamente orgulloso, algunos huesos rotos, muchos cabestrillos y tablillas guardadas en el cuarto libre de la pequeña casa que había podido comprarse a crédito, junto a su Harley negra, otro gran orgullo suyo. Se pasó hasta sus veintisiete tan dedicado a su nueva vida que creyó al fin ser libre de esa carga que sin querer se había echado a la espalda:

El amor que no había podido olvidar.

No importaba cuántas personas pasaran por su vida haciendo de amantes siempre esporádicos, no importaba esa única relación seria que había podido mantener, o casi, porque el recuerdo de lo que había dejado ir lo atormentaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Llegadas las fiestas, o cuando la primavera atacaba la ciudad y todo refulgía bajo el calor del sol y la belleza de las flores que encontraba por ahí. Ryota seguía ahí, tan metido en su corazón como no lo había estado nunca antes. A veces, Aomine se preguntaba si no estaba idealizando mucho al hombre cuyo cariño había traído a rastras desde que había sido un adolescente.

Porque Kise ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de discutir, ¿a sabiendas de la inutilidad de conversar con él? Probablemente, y eso era lo que más lo enfermaba.

_Querido yo de dieciocho años. Ojalá no fueras tan estúpido. Muere._

Nada que hacer a esas alturas, ¿no? Era un hombre adulto, había madurado a la fuerza de sus propias acciones y de su fútil huida a otra realidad.

Y la realidad, fuera cual fuera, siempre era una perra desgraciada.

Daiki Aomine tenía su buen nombre y un historial más o menos impecable de servicio en comisaría, trabajando tanto en campo como en investigaciones; no había pedido vacaciones desde que había entrado. Por ese motivo solían encargarle los trabajos más difíciles y mejor pagados a los que podían accederse, sobre todo en lo que a protección de testigos o civiles —en su mayoría celebridades— se refería.

Lo llamaron desde la oficina de su jefe para entregarle una nueva orden de protección, nada fuera de lo común. Tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a alguien que debía llegar intacto a su hotel. La idea era que no fuese reconocido para así evitar disturbios. Aomine se rió pensando en la clase de niño o niña bonita que necesitaba de la policía para que la escoltaran a donde debiera ir.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿No que estas personas tienen su servicio especial o algo por el estilo? —Reclamó.

—Más o menos sí, pero este caso es especial. Alguien importante contactó a uno de los jefes para que se hiciera cargo, y tú eres el mejor. No tendrás problemas para reconocerlo. Así que ve a ponerte algo distinto, busca tu arma y has tu maldito trabajo antes de que te patee el trasero.

—Vale, te entiendo —siguió—. Pero al menos dime quién es. Para no tomar al equivocado.

—Ah, claro —su jefe buscó en su computadora y le señaló su lado del escritorio para que fuera a ver. A Aomine se le cayó la cara en el mismo segundo en que sus ojos enfocaron la pantalla, y la foto de la persona que debía ir a recoger.

Porque no era nada más ni nada menos que Ryota Kise. Su ex. Modelo, actor y otras tantas. Aquel que en cinco años no se había dignado a salir de su cabeza ni con quitamanchas, ni con borrachera, ni balazos o cuchillas u horas de hospital y un golpe en la cabeza.

Bufó, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada más que obedecer. Para eso le pagaban. Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón.

—¿Algún problema? —Preguntó el hombre en el escritorio. Daiki tragó y rogó por que el vacío que sentía en el rostro y el retorcijón en sus entrañas no se notaran.

—No —contestó con la voz pastosa.

Había hecho lo mismo muchas veces e incluso peor, se dijo, no suponía ningún desafío. Así que llegó al aeropuerto en uno de los coches del departamento de policía y se coló por la parte de atrás, completamente en calma y seguro de sí mismo, y todo su valor y su energía se derritieron al mismo tiempo que su corazón parecía estallar en pedazos al verlo bajar las escaleras con calma. Con esa gracia que era suya, con esos pasos que eran suyos.

Debía andar rápido, lo sabía. Ya no podía ocultarse, estaba ahí, caminando sin mirar hacia el frente, ¿qué hacer? Podía mandarse cambiar en ese preciso instante, sabía que debía por su propio bien y la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

Kise arrastraba una maleta pequeña, ¿qué tan poco se quedaría? Pensó, para desechar cualquier idea de su mente de forma inmediata. El rubio iba tan en su mundo que no reparó en él hasta que no chocó contra su pecho. Apuradamente se disculpó, quitándose los oscuros lentes de sol y al verlo ahogó un suspiro. Lo vio apretar los dientes, tratando de buscar algo que decir; una curvatura en el límite de sus labios —esos preciosos labios que se moría por atacar con mil besos— le dijo que quería fingir una sonrisa.

Le señaló el auto y le abrió la puerta.

No se hablaron en todo el camino.

¿Ryota sentiría vergüenza por la forma en que se había ido? ¿Por la forma en que lo había ignorado? La verdad, Aomine dudaba que no lo sintiera porque, después de todo, era Kise. Ese parlanchín insufrible y adorable que en algún momento creyó suyo y por el cual no movió un dedo. Quien más avergonzado debía estar era él.

Se dedicó a observarlo por el espejo retrovisor. No parecía que hubiera cambiado nada, su cabello y su piel brillaban de la misma forma en que la recordaba, sus ojos eran igual de dorados. Estaba más alto, eso sí. No se había sacado el pendiente azul.

—Así que… —escuchó. Alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos un segundo. Apartó la vista de inmediato— policía.

—Sí —contestó con una brusquedad indeseada.

—Era lo que te gustaba cuando éramos niños —dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo. Giró el rostro para mirar por la ventana. Le hacía comentarios sobre las fachadas de edificios que no había visto en años, de las calles, las plazas y todo le parecía nuevo y maravilloso. Era como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

_Pero yo no me voy a estancar porque tú no sepas qué es lo que harás. Te amo, pero no puedo._

_Perdona._

Las palabras en la nota, nunca olvidadas, retumbaron en su cabeza e hicieron latir su corazón con dolor.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo aún? ¿Por qué no podía superarlo? De haber tenido las agallas se habría arrastrado por el suelo en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo por ahí? —Soltó de repente, como si nada—. Por los viejos tiempos.

—Los viejos tiempos… —repitió, esperando que sus palabras no se tiñeran de un desdén que no existía.

—¡Sí! Podemos llamar a los chicos, o los que estén aquí en la ciudad. Podemos ir al departamento y…

—Lo vendí —dijo Aomine, evitando míralo. Ante la decepción en el suspiro de Kise, añadió—: Tenía que pagar la academia de alguna forma. Si quieres arreglamos cuentas después.

Pasó un rato. Quería dejarlo en el hotel y marcharse, darse la tarde libre y llenarse la cabeza con lo primero que encontrara en su minibar. Sí, esa era una muy buena idea. Doblaría en la esquina siguiente y lo dejaría donde debía y se iría, era el mejor plan del mundo por mucho que todo le gritara que se lo robara un rato, que no haría daño. Que podían mantener, ahora después de mucho, la conversación civilizada que deberían haber mantenido cuando Kise decidió irse a hacer su mundo cuando Aomine prefirió vararse.

Podría pedirle disculpas por actuar como un cretino la mitad de su relación. Por comportarse como un imbécil cuando ya lo tuvo en las manos, pensando que no se iría, que todo estaba asegurado para él. Por haber sido egoísta, egocéntrico, desconsiderado.

—Me quedaré dos semanas —le contó—. Estoy, por decirlo así, de vacaciones. Por si te interesa.

Volvió a enfocar su rostro en el retrovisor cuando un semáforo en rojo los detuvo. Poco quedaba de esa chispa que tanto le gustaba, era como si la hubiera perdido. Una estupidez a las mil no haría mal. Eran dos semanas. Un resto de ilusión se hizo hueco en su cuerpo y en su mente, brillando con plácida quietud. Era una oportunidad que no volvería a tener.

—Podrías —dijo, más para sí mismo que para él, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado— llamar al hotel —echó un cambio—, decir que estás con tu escolta —semáforo en verde, aceleró, alcanzó a ver los labios de Ryota curvarse finalmente en una sonrisa— y que irás a dar una vuelta de varias horas por la ciudad. Si estás de vacaciones…

—¿Uno a uno?

Aomine se dio la vuelta para mirarlo por sobre el asiento, dándose la oportunidad de ser vulnerable y sonreírle.

—Uno a uno.

•••

Ambos se dedicaron a fingir que nada había ocurrido entre ellos, como si el par de años entre que acabó la secundaria y empezaron su relación nunca hubieran tenido lugar en sus vidas. Kise le había rogado a Akashi que se moviera un poco para que asignaran a Daiki como su escolta semipermanente. El abogado había cliqueado la lengua, hecho un par de llamadas y ya. Por supuesto que en cuanto hubo encontrado tiempo envío un amenazante correo a Aomine:

_Más te vale que no le pase nada, o voy a hacer caer el peso de todo lo que pueda sobre ti. Me alegra que te quede claro._

Vale, esa y otras tantas habían llegado de muchos lados, pero Daiki lo tenía claro.

Le daba la impresión de que había algo que no le estaba diciendo y que, en definitiva, no haría. Sólo lo dejó ser, exclusivamente porque él mismo guardaba mucho, muchísimo. Se retenía cada vez que lo veía al día siguiente para ir a hacer de "custodia" cada vez que Kise decía "¡Uno a uno!" con entusiasmo y lo arrastraba a todos lados, compraba mil cosas que llevarse de regreso a sus amigos o a sus compañeros.

Lo fingieron bastante bien.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Quería contarle todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que espero por algo que no llegaría, decirle que se había rendido y sin embargo nunca había podido olvidarlo. Que había estado presente aun cuando se había ido lejos sin decirle palabra, mostrarle que todavía tenía ese cuadro de una pantera que le había regalado una vez y lo había vuelto a colgar en su pared. Se desesperaba por poder decirle que había hecho de todo, que entrar al cuerpo de policía había sido otra treta más para poder sacárselo de la cabeza, sin frutos. Que se había convertido en una persona distinta con tal de, incluso, cambiar su corazón.

Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo suyo aunque fuera por una noche antes de que se fuera, aunque eso sólo sirviera para hacer que el vacío se hiciera más grande.

Lo actuaron como pudieron.

Y una noche perdieron el control.

Ryota había insistido en conocer su casa, así que Aomine lo había llevado de pasada para tomar un café y dejarlo de vuelta en el hotel después. Se sentaron en el sillón a buscar lo que fuera por televisión, y se embargaron en un silencio confortante. Entonces Daiki no aguantó más, tomó su mano.

—Lo siento —le dijo, y Kise soltó una risa.

—Por qué lo sientes. No hay nada que sentir —respondió, entendiendo—. Tú no estabas listo para una relación, para hacer una vida y yo sí, pero no podía quedarme a esperar a que maduraras. Tal vez yo también debería disculparme; simplemente me fui. A veces es así. Pero te hizo bien, mírate ahora.

—Jamás te pude sacar de mi cabeza —confesó. Supo que de inmediato le había quitado el aliento y supo que, además, algo bueno había dicho. Porque Kise tiró de él para robarle un beso sin consideraciones. Le pasó las manos por el cuello, acarició su espalda, buscando ese punto que lo enloquecía. Daiki no se hizo de rogar.

En pocos minutos estuvieron caminando a tropezones hasta el cuarto de Aomine, tratando de desvestirse como podían, riéndose como adolescentes en su primera vez. Había decidido romper con todo por esa vez, dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos reprimidos. ¿Sería sólo una aventura de una noche para Kise? Ni idea, a la mierda con todo. Con su dignidad, su inmadurez, su compromiso de tener cuidado. Al demonio las noches en vela, las carreras bajo la lluvia en la academia, el tiempo perdido.

Sabía que podría acabar por lamentarlo.

Sabía también que a Kise le quedaba una semana en casa y luego partiría, a no sabía qué parte del mundo por seis meses. Pero aprovecharía lo que pudiera.

Al día siguiente lo despertó el sonido de su ducha, la puerta abierta una invitación poco decorosa para que entrara y él, claro, había aceptado. Estuvieron bajo el agua más de lo debido porque Kise se había dado a la tarea de observar con detenimiento cada una de sus heridas, y pensar que cada una de ellas había tenido como propósito arrancarlo a él lo hizo llorar, logrando que Daiki se sintiera como un idiota.

Para compensarlo le preparó el desayuno y le pidió que se quedara con él el resto del día, haciendo nada. Ambos cedieron a esa tentación, a ese amor estúpido que los llamaba y los arrastraba completamente conocedores de la verdad; Ryota tenía que irse, ellos vivía en vidas que se encontraban incompatibles. Medio dormido, Kise le había dicho que lo amaba.

Después llegó el día "de" y no se sintió capaz de devolverlo él mismo. No podía, sería masoquismo completamente ilustrado, contante y sonante.

Fue frío, distante y cortante, como si así doliera menos. Como si la despedida estándar fuese menos complicada.

Ambos acometiendo contra las paredes del mismo error de la primera vez.

Ryota adelantó un par de pasos hacia adelante al marcharse y Aomine temió que de verdad sería lo último. Iba a hacer lo mismo. Ya estaba dándose la vuelta cuando sintió una mano colarse entre su chaleco y la camisa a la altura de la cadera, y unos dedos finos acariciar su nuca, jugando con los mechones de pelo.

Antes de darse cuenta, se estaban besando.

Sin ninguna ciencia, sólo así, en medio de la acera, sin importar quién los viera. Los labios de él contra los suyos contándole cuentos donde el final no sería tan triste, donde ellos se daban otra oportunidad después de tantos años de estar separados. Y Daiki le respondió con el mismo ahínco, su mano buscando la contraria para entrelazarlas, declarándole que le demostraría que era diferente, que había madurado y lo atesoraría, que le daría su luz y su vida, su cordura, hasta su último aliento si Ryota se los pedía. Era una persona distinta, que se desbebería por él cada segundo de su vida.

—_Quédate _—le susurró entre besos, apretando más sus manos entrelazadas para reafirmarlo—_. Quédate conmigo._

Kise no contestó. Se limitó a recargar su frente contra la sien de Daiki y a dejar que sus dedos siguiesen acariciándolo, ahora tras su cuello, en la base de este. Batió las largas, densas pestañas que tanto adoraba, cosquilleándole la piel.

—Tal vez —contestó, antes de besarlo otra vez. Se alejó y le sonrió, un enigma poético dibujado en sus labios y en su rostro hermoso, que no perdía ese encanto de niño.

Esta vez sí se marchó. Sintió el vacío en todo su esplendor extenderse tanto como el sonido de las ruedas de la maleta contra el asfalto se hacía lejano, junto al amor de su vida que iba derecho a subirse a un avión dejándolo a él y a su pasada ingratitud detrás. Cuando se concentró sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda alta, sobre la camisa, así que llevó una mano hacia el sitio que le picaba.

Encontró un papel de la agencia de modelaje y en él, había un número de teléfono fijo, y una dirección en Nueva York. Por detrás, estaba escrito el celular personal de Ryota. Se sonrió a sí mismo como un idiota, pensando en la cara que le pondría su jefe cuando le dijera que por primera vez en toda su carrera pediría las vacaciones que había acumulado.

Tenía maletas que hacer.

•••

Ah, una nota. Les quiero muchísimo. Esperen los próximos para los días que me queden por escribir. ¡Compensaré esto! Hace poco que tengo inspiración y muchas ideas que quiero desarrollar.

¡Sin beteo! Hay que entregar esto hoy y Persona Decente… estaba ocupada (ajajá, Akasha querida, cuídese no más :( )

Mucho Flores para Kise, el primer capítulo de Entre Llaves y un Akafuri con el que —y no es broma— soñé anoche. Lo prometo, vino a mí y luego desperté para ducharme y fue como, woah, no puedo haber soñado eso. Como la vez que soñé con Momotaro Mikoshiba siendo reñido mientras mis amigas y yo lo mirábamos desde lejos, con lástima.

Así de loca.


End file.
